One Night Stand
by Tigerfanfrv
Summary: Chloe has a three year old suprise for lex: reviews welcome AU after the happenings of the season 2 finally :
1. Default Chapter

By: Tigerfanfrv

Rated: PG (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Lex, Chloe or Clark or any other smallville/superman character that shows up in this story

Summary: future fic, Chloe has a three year old surprise. Everything will be explained in the story.  

Author's Note: please read/review this is my first fanfic

Chloe was driving down the streets of Metropolis.  It was a bright sunny day in the city.  She had just been granted an interview with Lex Luther, and was headed toward one of the taller buildings in the city.  She peaked in the rear view mirror to look at her son.  'His red hair must be his father's' she thought.  She knew who his father was, but he was going to find out soon enough.  She could remember it like it was yesterday.


	2. the interview

(3 years earlier)

"Mr. Luther, a Miss Sullivan here to see you."  The secretary said.

"Send here in." Chloe was quickly shown into the office. 

"Mr. Luther, thank you for granting this interview."

"Chloe, how long have we known each other?"

"Years, why"

"I think you can call me Lex"

"Ok Lex" she said with a smile, "well, shall we start with the interview." She got out her tape recorder.

"Yes please have a seat" he said, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, but thanks," she said.  "Mind if I record this?"

"Not at all" 

"Ok, Lets begin" she said as she pressed the record button.  "Mr. Luther, have you seen what the Daily Planet has written about you and your company?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any response to their accusations that you are in league with the worlds most notorious dictators, and crime bosses?"

"Non of that information is true. I am trying to run a respectful business here. Miss Lane, and Superman seem to be trying to destroy everything I have been working for." He responded.  His anger was noticeable.

"Your business has been growing steadily in countries that have given companies like Wayne Enterprises and hard time.  How is your company able to get the permits to build while others have been waiting for years?"

"I do not handle every business deal in every country on the planet.  But as a general rule, my employees are required to have an understanding of the culture, and common business practices of that country"

"You mean to tell me that these countries allow you to do business there just because your company was aware of their culture? I'm sorry Mr. Luther, but that seems a little far fetched to me."

"Mr. Luther?" His secretary's voice came onto the intercom. "Mrs. Luther is here to speak with you."

"I'm sorry Miss Sullivan, this interview will have to wait.  Are you free later tonight, we can continue this then" Lex said.

Chloe turned off the recorder, "sure Lex, I'll see you tonight at say, seven?"

"Sounds good"

Helen came storming into the office and gave Chloe an accusing glance as Chloe left, 'hmm, looks like he is in trouble'.

            At seven 'o'clock on the dot, Chloe showed up at Lex's office. His secretary had left some time ago, so she knocked and let herself in.  There didn't seem to be anyone in the office. The chair was facing the large windows, and the bar was missing a rather large bottle of scotch.  

"Mr. Luther?… Lex?….. " She asked while she made her way to the desk.  On the desk was a paper. She picked it up, 'Helen Luther file for divorce, irreconcilable differences' 

"Lex, are you ok?" She said, as she rushed over to the front of the chair.  Lex was just sitting there, half empty glass in his hand, staring off into space.

"She left me, and it is all their fault."

"Lex, whose fault"

"Lane, and fly boy.  She got tired of their stories, the mess he makes every time he appears, she just left" Lex said, he didn't move his eyes from that invisible spot on the wall.  

"Lex. I'm sorry" Chloe said, she leaned against the desk and put her hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do? Do you need a ride home, we can finish the interview later."

"No, I'll be fine" he said. He stood up and walked over to the bar.  "By the way" he said as he poured another glass. "This is off the record." He said, "I don't want to see this in the papers tomorrow." 

"No, of course not." She said.  She felt sorry for the guy.  His father treated him like crap, his best friend turned on him for some unknown reasons, and his former friend's new girlfriend wrote terrible things about him and his company, now his wife left him.

"Lex, don't do anything you would regret. Come on," she said as she took his hand, "I'll take you home." 

"Thanks, Chloe" he finally looked into her eyes. She was concerned about him.  He could see it.  

            They arrived at his apartment. 'Only a billionaire would get a small house as an apartment' Chloe said laughing to herself.  The apartment was huge, with two bedrooms, a living room, game room, and all the toys.  She was balancing Lex on her arm. He had a little more to drink then she thought. 

"Chloe?" he said, as he was plopped down on the leather couch.

"Yes Lex" 

"Thank you" he said, and hugged her.  She was surprised at the un-Luther-like show of affection. But she didn't mind.  She had not been in the arms of any man since she broke up with Clark almost a year before. Well, unless you don't count the congratulatory hug she got from her dad when she beat out Lois Lane for 'Journalist of the year'.  "Please stay," he said, begging in his eyes.  Chloe gave into his plea, she knew it was a cheap line from a broken hearted drunken man, but she was so alone.  She found herself in his bedroom, striping off each other's clothes, and kissing each other fiercely.  

The next morning, she woke up and hurriedly gathered her clothes. 'I can't believe I just did that' she said angrily to herself.  Lex was still a sleep when she slipped out of the apartment unnoticed.  


	3. meeting

That encounter lead to close to a year of hiding at her father's house.  He was the only one who knew that she was pregnant and who the father was. He didn't push her and helped her every step of the way.  

She pulled up to the office building and got her son out of the back seat.  'Well today he is going to find out' 

"Miss Sullivan. Mr. Luther is waiting for you." The secretary said.

"Ok, thanks" she said as she nervously pushed open the door.  She kept the child behind her as she entered.

"Chloe, its nice to see you again.  Please have a seat, I'll be right with you." Lex said.  'Well he's in a good, mood.' She thought.  He was still facing the window while he finished is conversation.  "Ok, let me know when that prototype will be done. Ok, talk to you later, bye." He turned around to hang up the phone. "Chloe, how have you been," he said.  "Its so good to see you" 

"Wow, Lex Luther in a good mood.  This can't be good" Chloe said with a smile. "Well I hope what I have to tell you won't ruin it"

"What is it" 

            She didn't say anything at first; she just pulled the little arm out from behind her. With it was the little boy with the red locks. He had his thumb in his mouth. Lex's mouth hung open.  "I didn't know you had a kid." He paused. "Whose the father?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.  The hair look like his before the meteor shower took it.  

            Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't look at him as she said it.  "You are Lex." He walked over to the woman and hugged her.  

"Oh Chloe, why didn't you tell me?" he sighed.  He bent down to look at the boy. "He has my hair," Chloe smiled

"Lex you don't have any hair" she said with a laugh.

 "Well uh, you know what I mean" he said quickly.  "Does he have a name?"

"Oh, where are my manners, Lex, this is Anthony.  Anthony," she said, kneeling down to the boy. "This is you dad." 

"Hi," the boy said shyly. He quickly hid behind his mother again.  

            Lex smiled.  He had not dated since Helen left. Most people though it was because he was still heartbroken about her leaving.  The divorce was a quiet one.  Her demands were not unreasonable and the split was barely noticed by the media.  The truth was that he had been waiting until Chloe started talking to him again.  He never understood why she would disappear for about a year. She never mentioned that she had a kid on their phone interviews.  

            He was about to ask her about that when the building started to shake and the wall exploded.  Chloe screamed, picked up Anthony and rushed to the far wall.  Lex on the other hand, was glaring at the blue clad hero who had just given his office a new window.  

"Can't you use the door like everyone else?" he said angrily. "Do you know how much I've spent fixing the holes you make!"

"Sorry Luther" Superman said, "but you have gone to far this time.  Where's Lois?"

"I have no clue where she is.  What are you, her personal bodyguard?  Maybe, she is out with her fiancé. Why don't you go bother Kent." Lex said bitterly. 

Chloe looked up from her spot in the corner.  Anthony started to cry, he was afraid to the man who just burst into the room.  Superman heard the crying and spun around.  He was shocked to see Chloe holding a redheaded little boy.  "Lex.  I think I better go." She said glaring at superman, 'Clark, what are you doing' she thought.  She was angry; she could have just blown his cover right there.  But she didn't.  She had promised him years ago that she would not tell anybody.  

"Ok Chloe, it was nice seeing you again." He walked over to her and walked her to the door. "If you ever need anything, you have my number" 

"Don't worry, I will"

Lex closed the door and turned around. He was about to give the 'man of steel' a piece of his mind but was meet with a new hole in the wall and an empty office. 


	4. Clark

"Chloe!" Clark yelled from down the sidewalk.  He had quickly changed into his normal clothes.  "Chloe wait up!"

She stopped just before her car and spun around angrily.  "What do you want Clark" the pain in her eyes told him that she didn't want him to find out that way.  

"Chloe is he why you disappeared for a year?" he asked. "He's Lex's kid isn't he"

"Yes, why do you care?  You dumped me remember." She said 

"So you went running to Lex? Chloe I told you, he's dangerous." Clark said.

"I didn't go running to Lex. I had an interview with him, and ah, why am I telling you!" She said throwing up her free hand. 

"Mommy? I'm hungry." Anthony said, tugging on her shirt.

"Ok sweetie," she said with a smile. "Goodbye Clark" she unlocked her car and strapped the boy in his car seat.  Then got into the car herself.  Before Clark could say anything, she drove away.   


	5. proposal

About a day later, the doorbell rang at Chloe's apartment.  "Its open!" she yelled form the bathroom. Anthony giggled as he splashed water allover the room.  He continued to kick and giggle as Chloe pulled him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him.  She was smiling when she looked up to see Lex standing there.  He was wearing black slacks, and a blue shirt.  

"Lex, what brings you here?"

"I had a feeling that our conversation wasn't done when superman crashed into my office yesterday." 

            She stood up holding the still giggling child in her arms.  "Give me a minute, it is time for good little boys to go to bed." She said.  She carried the boy to his room. And got him into his pajamas.  "Lex, do you want to read him a story?" 

"Yeah" he was surprised that she asked him.  

"Are you hungry, I can put something on if you like." She asked while taking the flowers from his hand.  

"If is not too much trouble." he said as he picked up the book Anthony was holding.  "Hi," he said to the boy, "do you want me to read that for you" he asked as he sat down on the bed. 

"Yeah" Anthony said

"Talkative isn't he" Chloe laughed. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Chloe put together a couple of sandwiched. And waited for Lex to finished the story.  She suddenly remembered something and rushed to the room, "oh Lex, I forgot to tell you.  Read it only once, no matter how much he begs." 

"I don't think that will be necessary, he is already a sleep." He said with a grin. 

"Shall we," he motioned to the living room. 

"Oh, yes, I'll be right there" she walked over, pulled the coves up and kissed her son's forehead. "Goodnight" she whispered. Turned out the light and closed the door.  "Now, what can I do for you Lex"

"Well, after you left, I was thinking. Have you ever wandered why I never dated after Helen left?"  He said as he bit into the sandwich as he sat down in the couch.

"I though it was because you were still in love with her." She said as she sat down next to him. 

"I was in love with someone but it wasn't Helen." he said taking her hands in his. He looked directly into her eyes. "I was in love with you." 

Her mouth hung open, "Me?" 

"Yes. Now I have a question for you." He lowered himself onto one knee.  And pulled out a small ring box.  "Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?" 

"Oh, my god, Lex, I, … I don't know what to say" she said, she could hardly spit the words out.  

"Say yes.  We are already a family. While don't we make it official?" he said with a smile. Just then out of the corner of his eye, there was a flash. 

"What was that?" Chloe said in alarm.

"Shit. Damn tabloids fallowed me." He said angrily.  The photographer, noticing that they had discovered him, took off with his prize.  "I'm sorry Chloe.  You are going to be in the media spotlight tomorrow.  No matter what your answer is." 

"Yes Lex." 

"What"

"My answer is yes," Chloe said. Lex beamed and he slipped the ring onto her finger.  "I wasn't expecting this.  When I went to you office yesterday I was worried you would freak, pay me off, and never set foot into our lives again.  Thank you" she said.  

"We can discuss everything else tomorrow. Ok? And if you can't get out of your apartment, call me."

"Ok" she said. They stood up and he pulled her close. He lowered his head and they kissed.  He let himself out. Leaving Chloe sitting on the couch, stunned at what had just happened.  


	6. madhouse

The next morning, her apartment building was flooded with press.  All of them wanting to find out who that woman in the picture with Lex Luther was.  She groaned when she peaked out the window.  All the exits were covered.  Of course she couldn't blame them.  She would have been in that group, trying to get a story if it had been someone else.  Anthony was playing in his room oblivious to the chaos outside.  She called Lex to figure out what to do. 

"Hello" said the familiar voice,

"Lex, its Chloe, you were right, it is a circus out there." 

"Hold on, I'll be right over"

"No, Lex, you could never get into the building. Stay there, I have an idea" 

"What's you idea?" 

"Just stay there, I'll call you right back" she hung up the phone. She picked up the phone and held it for a minute.  'Would he really help me?' she dialed the number anyway.

"Clark Kent" 

"Clark, I need you help"

'Chloe? Are you ok, why is there a picture of you a Lex in the every tabloid in the city?"

"Well because some idiot follow Lex and took advantage of a perfect opportunity.  He really did purpose to me Clark."

"You didn't say yes did you?"

"As a matter a fact I did." She was getting annoyed with him. "Clark there are reporters everywhere, there is no way I can go story hunting with them out there." in the background she heard what she didn't want to hear "Clark give the phone" "Lois, no, she's my friend" "what do you mean Clark we can get an exclusive"

 "Hi Lois Lane, Daily Planet, Miss Sullivan can I ask you a few questions?" Chloe cringed as she heard Lois's voce on the phone. "I was talking the Clark," she said.  "And no I am not going to give you the exclusive.  Now put Clark back on the phone." 

"Chloe? Sorry about that, she gets little pushy sometimes. Ouch! Lois" Chloe laughed.  The man of steel getting beat up by is soon to be wife. 

"Well will you help me?"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know, pick them up and fly them to the moon.  Or tell them that the picture was a fake. I don't know, something. Look Lex wanted to come down but there is no way they would let him in. Please Clark?"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do" he said.  

"Thank you Clark," she said with a smile. Just then there was a bang at the door. "Clark, hurry."  She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. The hallway was filled with reporters, pushing and shoving to be the one at the door. 'This is getting out of hand.' She picked up the phone and called Lex.  "Lex? They are trying to brake down the door. What do I do?" 

"Take the phone in the bedroom, and get Anthony in there.  I'm coming over"

"No Lex, they will tear you apart."  But the phone was dead. "Hello, Lex? Oh no." 

"Mommy, what is the noise?" Anthony came into the room holding onto his favorite teddy bear.  

"Is nothing sweetie. Go play."

            When he was safely back in his room she went to the door.  'They are still out there' she groaned when she looked out the peephole again.  'What am I going to do?' Then she saw something that she could never believe. Everyone out side the door got up can ran down the hall. "Chloe, open up is Clark"

"Clark!" she flung the door open and pulled him in.  "What did you tell them to get them to leave?"  

"I yelled that you had just pulled out of the garage."  

Chloe smiled. "Thanks Clark.  I owe you one." She picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers. "Lex? Where are you?" 

"I am about 5 minutes away." 

"Turn around and go back.  Its ok here.  Clark made them think I had slipped out."

"Oh he did, did he" there was the sound of annoyance in his voice. "Is that who you called."  

"Yes, Lex, they are all in front of the building, you shouldn't come.  We should wait until this all dies down to start planning anything."

"Ok your right. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah she said with a smile.  "Talk to you later.  Bye"

            She slid into her chair with a sigh. After seeing the Clark was still there she said, "Thank you again Clark." 

"Hey what are old friends for?" he said.  "Are you sure you want to marry Lex Luther?"

"Clark, don't start.  Yes, I'm sure.  He is the father of my son, and he wants to be apart of our life.  What do you have against him anyway? What did he do that caused you two to stop talking to each other?"

"It's a long story, Chloe." He said as he sat a crossed from her. 

"Does Lois know about your other job?"

"What! What kind of question is that?" 

"I was just wondering.  Lex doesn't know. At least I don't think he does.  He is really pissed about that hole you made in his office.  And you scared the crap out of me and Anthony."

"Sorry I didn't realize you were there."

"I take it you found Lois.  She did steal the phone from you." 

"Yeah. She was all right. She got caught in a freezer down town."  

Chloe laughed. "A freezer downtown. Wow, maybe she would look for a new career, she's losing her touch."

"Ha ha, yeah. You could say that.  But no, she doesn't know yet. And I should probably go." He got up and headed for the door.  "She thinks I'm out to get coffee."

"Thanks again Clark." She walked with him to the door. "I'll see you around" 

"Bye Chloe" he said as he slipped out of the door and down the hall. The reporters had left.  Someone had finally called the police who told the crowd to leave. Which they did.  With the headache over for now, she gathered something stuff and loaded Anthony into her car.  'Better break the news to dad in person.  Hopefully he hasn't read the papers'


	7. the end

Her drive to Smallville was an uneventful one.  But she was nervous about how her father would react to the news.  When she arrived at her dad's house he opened to door to greet her. "Chloe, why have reporters been calling be since 7am?"  

She cringed and she shifted Anthony's weight, "lets get inside first, you better sit down."  He led the way into the living room. And sat in his chair.  Chloe put Anthony and his toys down and sat on the couch next to him. "Dad, you know that the other day I went to see Lex.  I just wanted him to meet Tony.  Maybe be a part of his life.  But Lex proposed to me yesterday and some photographer saw it."

"Your marrying Lex?"

"Yeah, all I want right now is a stable family for Tony.  We both know Lex is his father.  He said he just wanted to do what was right." 

"Chloe, what ever you decide is fine with me.  Lex was my boss.  He can be a good man.  I'm not mad if that's what you were wondering.  You are a grown woman, and don't need my approval.  Just do what's right for both of you." Gabe said

"Thanks dad." Chloe said with a smile.  

            A few months later, Lex and Chloe were married.  It was at Lex's house in 

Smallville.  Their old friends were there.  Pete and Lana had gotten together shortly after college.  Clark and Lois showed up, but they had to promise that neither of them was there to cover the story.  

            Lex, Chloe and their son, lived happily together for the rest of their lives.  

                                                        The End


End file.
